


Full Disclosure

by Nevcolleil



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: “I want you to ride me,” Jack says and hears Mac’s breath hitch. He automatically moves as if to do as Jack’s said, but Jack’s not done saying yet. “Like this, so I can see you. I wannawatchyou ridin’ me.”





	Full Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> I’m further interrupting my previously scheduled prompt-filling posts to get this out of my head. Largely inspired by some very pleasant Tumblr posts by tebowgiirl a while back :D

Mac doesn’t talk a lot during sex. That’s part of the reason that it shocks Jack, what he’s said just now. 

At least, Mac doesn’t talk the way that Jack talks during sex - granted that Jack talks more than enough for the both of them.

After all, there seems to be a direct correlation between the state of Jack’s cock and his brain-to-mouth filter, once he and Mac get going. The latter comes up... and the other shuts down. Everything Jack feels goes stumbling across his tongue and stuttering out when he breathes while he and Mac are having sex, but Mac goes nonverbal. And when he’s really worked up? He can barely put a syllable together to shout Jack’s name. It’s hotter than any pillowtalk Jack’s ever heard.

This time, though...

This time something was different.

Something was just... _more_ , although Jack wouldn’t have said that was possible if you’d asked him even yesterday. The one feeling Jack’s always managed to keep off of his tongue before - the one word that matters too much to just spit out for the first time in the dark in a bed - Jack finally worked up the nerve to say to Mac this morning. 

The word that’s not a word but a commitment. A confession and a promise. Jack said it, and he truly didn’t mind when Mac didn’t immediately say it back - just stared at him that way the kid does sometimes when it’s just the two of them. Sharing a comfortable silence or laughing over something that no one else really gets at the same level, because no one else was there to witness the thing that they’re laughing about. 

Jack truly didn’t mind. He meant it when he told Mac that it doesn’t have to change anything for them that he’s said the word or if Mac never does. Since the first time they fell into bed together, Jack’s known that he wouldn’t let himself mind. Has, honestly, been floored by just how much Mac’s been willing to give him so far.

“As long as I can be in your life in some kind of way, I’m happy, Mac,” Jack said to him.

“That’s- Me, too, Jack,” Mac seemed to stumble over his response. “I feel that way too.”

That’s all Jack had hoped for, really. All Jack needs to know.

But he’d be lying if he said it didn’t soothe something sort of soft and raw feeling inside of himself to touch Mac the same night that he’s told the guy that he loves him... and have Mac just- Just fall to pieces. Faster and farther than he ever has before.

And afterwards-

“A-anything...” Jack barely heard Mac stutter as Jack pulled back and wiped his lips.

Mac said it so quietly, Jack thought maybe he’d just imagined Mac’s saying anything at first.

Then Mac said it again, as Jack crawled up Mac’s body and curled around him. “Anything...”

“What’s that, babe?”

“Anything you want,” Mac’s said clearly, just now. He never talks much during sex, especially just seconds after coming so hard, he just about cracked Jack’s jaw as he writhed beneath him - causing Jack to have to hold onto his hips firmly enough that the kid’s definitely gonna have bruises there in the daylight.

That’s part of why Jack’s shocked, sure.

But the other part is what Mac says next.

“Anything you want... I’ll do anything you want. T-tell me what you want...”

It’s like he’s not even fully aware that he’s speaking at first. Babbling out promises between shaky breaths, like he needs to to draw in air. Jack’s heart thuds in his chest.

And still, after Jack pulls back to look at Mac - at his pleasure-glazed eyes, the pupils blown wide as saucers - and Mac comes to enough to look back, Mac says again, voice all shot to hell, “I’ll do anything you want, Jack. Just tell me.” He sounds as breathless as Jack’s ever heard him. And as urgent.

Damn. And damned if that doesn’t just about finish Jack as well - just that right there.

But Jack forces himself to cool down and think. He thinks that he ought to make certain that Mac’s not trying to- to _compensate_ him in some way. (Jesus, just the thought makes Jack want to crawl out of his skin.) But his cock is leaking, throbbing- It won’t take much of whatever _anything_ Jack chooses to ask Mac for to have Jack orgasming like he’s a kid again himself. 

And they talked about this just this morning. About each of them trusting the other to ask for what he really wants out of their developing relationship. They talked about it because Mac wanted to know whether what they’ve been doing lately means that Jack hasn’t been doing the same thing with anyone else. 

The kid tried to play it cool. Like it didn’t obviously cut him, same as chewing glass, to say, “...which is fine. It’s fine. I mean, I can _be_ fine... With that. If you want to keep looking for... “Miss Right”. Not that you _are_. I just didn’t want to assume-”

It’s what led to Jack’s confession, actually - watching Mac stammer through offering Jack a greenlight he clearly didn’t want Jack to take, all for the sake, apparently, of defining the edges of this thing they’ve gotten themselves into without making Jack feel edged in.

“How about we assume that anything we haven’t talked about - any relationship stuff,” Jack said, “should be talked about before we do anything else, alright? Of course I’m not still looking. But even if I was, if you asked me not to, I’d stop. Or I’d tell you if I couldn’t handle that... Man, if we wanna make this thing work between us, this relationship - and I _do_ wanna make it work, Mac, for the record - we’ve gotta start being honest with each about this sort of thing. Like _really_ honest, full disclosure, the way we’ve always been about everything else.”

It wouldn’t have been right for Jack to give Mac that little speech and not be honest about what he wants - even if all he’s wanted, for weeks now, has been just to have those words off of his chest, so Jack doesn’t have to choke them back every time they threaten to come up.

Surely there’s nothing wrong with Jack being honest about what he wants now. Mac is practically begging Jack for it.

“I want you to ride me,” Jack says and hears Mac’s breath hitch. He automatically moves as if to do as Jack’s said, but Jack’s not done saying yet. “Like this, so I can see you. I wanna _watch_ you ridin’ me.”

Mac’s only ridden Jack once before, and it was the one time he actually got up out of bed to flip off the lights as soon as he was prepped. When he knew there’d be no way to hide his face in a pillow or Jack’s chest, or Jack’s back or neck, when he finally lost control.

Mac freezes, halfway on top of Jack - _visibly_ shuddering - his eyes fluttering shut for the space of a breath before snapping back open. He stares at Jack that same way he had when Jack said ‘I love you’ - which makes Jack want to stop and think again, but Mac smacks a kiss on his lips and crawls out of the bed before any thought can really take root.

That last time Mac rode Jack, it had been a cloudy night, and the rest of Jack’s apartment had been dark, so when Mac had flipped off the lights he’d completely covered them in darkness.

This time, light from Mac’s bathroom spills across the bed through the open bathroom door, and bright moonlight is spilling in through Mac’s bedroom window. Mac doesn’t _have_ to turn on any other lights to honor Jack’s request, but as if he wants to make sure that Jack gets the full effect, Mac turns on both of his bedside lamps before coming back to Jack with the materials in hand to prep himself.

And he does it straddling Jack’s lap, letting Jack curl up beneath him and run fingertips up and down the insides of and all around Mac’s thighs... planting kisses across Mac’s chest, to the side of Mac’s neck. By the time he’s almost ready to take Jack, Mac’s half hard again, and Jack slides one hand along the curve of his jaw, up the side of that beautiful face - to tangle in Mac’s hair as Jack pulls him into a messy kiss, wrapping his other hand around Mac’s revived cock.

Other than the involuntary sounds slipping past Mac’s lips now and then, Jack’s own occasional groans, it’s as silent as a church throughout. Mac is characteristically quiet, caught up in what they’re doing, and Jack-

For once, Jack can’t seem to put a syllable together either. That Mac is making this gesture - what that stare of his might mean, now that Jack has a little more context...

Mac is the first one to speak again. “Jack... Jack, I’m ready,” he says against Jack’s lips. 

He’s breathtaking is what he is - and Jack was already feeling breathless. Mac’s face is flushed, his blonde hair mussed from Jack’s running his fingers through it. He practically glows in the warm light of the lamps, all lean muscle and soft, pale skin lightly sheened with sweat. He could have stepped out of a goddamned magazine - out of a Greco-Roman painting. His sky-blue eyes are wide with pleasure and desire and - okay, yeah, that almost looks like fear, but not a version of it that Jack’s ever seen in Mac’s eyes while Mac’s been genuinely afraid. 

Jack couldn’t have stopped himself from watching every single move Mac makes, every fleeting expression that flits across his face, if that hadn’t been the point of all this. He lies back on Mac’s pillows, arms at his sides, and just drinks Mac in as Mac positions himself - positions Jack’s cock - just right. Laughing nervously at first under Jack’s serious stare before getting just as caught up again in the intensity of the moment as Jack feels.

He makes a visible effort not to shy away from Jack’s dark gaze as he slowly begins to sink down onto Jack. And so Jack can see perfectly, so clearly it might as well be literally painted there in front of him, how Mac feels as the head of Jack’s cock first breaches his body... how Mac feels with each inch that sinks inside; the way he feels when he’s fully seated on Jack’s lap, completely filled, not that Jack needs the visual with the way Mac is clenching around him, shuddering on top of him.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking beautiful... this is so fucking beautiful, Jesus-” finally punches out of Jack. “I love you so much...” he can let himself say at last.

And _that_ -

That flips off a switch in _Mac_.

Specifically, it switches off whatever the hell was holding Mac back, because the next Mac lifts up, as he lifts almost completely off of Jack and then slams himself back down - with a cry that’s gonna follow Jack into his dreams for a long time - Jack sees something in Mac’s face just... just give. A tension around his eyes and mouth suddenly isn’t there anymore - something. 

“Yeah... there you go,” Jack says, voice rough on the tail end of his own outcry. “Yeah, Mac... Don’t stop, baby... Don’t stop.”

But Jack didn’t have to say a thing. Mac looks likely to do anything but stop the desperate rhthym he’s begun.

“Jack...”

“Oh, Angus... Fuck, look at you...”

Beneath Jack’s hands - one slowly sliding from place to place across Mac’s body, one still loosely fisted around Mac’s cock - Mac practically _thrums_. His cock trembles in Jack’s grasp. The flush on his face spreads to his chest, and as Jack watches Mac begin to fall apart again he’s reminded with the force of a gut punch that his own orgasm is still waiting and won’t be held off forever.

“How’s that feel, Angus? Come on, tell me.”

“I’m so close... Jack, I’m so close-”

“I can see that.”

A little reminder seems to go a long way for Mac as well. Mac’s eyes widen and focus, really focus, on Jack’s. His hips stutter violently.

“ _Oh_ -” And he raises his hands from where they’ve been planted on Jack’s chest for leverage.

“No- no, give me those,” Jack says, just in case this is Mac falling back on old habits, going to hide his face in his arms. Jack takes Mac’s hands in his, linking their fingers. 

“Oh god, _Jack_ -” Mac begins to bounce on Jack’s lap, grinding himself against Jack on every down thrust.

“Yeah...”

“ _Jack, please..._ ” Mac grips Jack’s hands so hard it _hurts _and pleads, “Touch me. Come on, Jack... please touch me...”__

__Jack can’t decide himself whether the noise he makes in response is a groan or a growl._ _

__Concentrating on Mac all this time, on Mac’s pleasure, has allowed Jack not to succumb to his own too quickly - but the exquisite clench and release of Mac’s body has made that concentration a battle Jack knows he’s going to lose at any moment._ _

__And hearing Mac all but _beg_ for his touch has significantly run down Jack’s clock._ _

__“Don’t hide from me,” Jack pants out, hoping he makes some kind of sense. “Don’t you hide.”_ _

__“I w-won’t... I won’t, I-” Jack kisses the backs of Mac’s hands then lets them go. Mac’s hands immediately land on Jack’s chest, as if Mac needs them beneath him now to keep himself from collapsing. If possible, he rides Jack even faster. “Jack- Jackie, _please_ -”_ _

__It’s the last time Jack makes Mac ask. With one hand he grabs onto Mac’s hip, and with the other he makes a firm fist for Mac to fuck into every time he grinds himself down on Jack’s cock._ _

__“ _O-oh-_ ”_ _

__“You got it, baby,” Jack mumbles, trying to relax and go back to just watching Mac work. “You got me, Mac.”_ _

__Mac’s hair hangs in his face, but even still he keeps his word to Jack and doesn’t purposefully try to hide from Jack’s gaze as he falls further and further to pieces - breath going all to hell, lean chest heaving, arms and legs shaking all around Jack._ _

__Those big blues are practically glassy with pleasure, and Jack gets so lost in them, his orgasm hits him when it comes - not just with its intensity but with surprise._ _

__Jack cries out, hands involuntarily tightening on Mac, nearly doubling up. On top of him he sees Mac’s eyes totally unfocus before they flutter shut, his mouth drop open as he moans, and the rest of his face go completely slack. All of this before Jack registers the way Mac’s body flutters around him as Mac orgasms as well - the wet heat of Mac’s come as Mac’s cock jerks in Jack’s grasp and releases across Jack’s fist and stomach and chest._ _

__Altogether, the experience is enough to nearly white Jack out. He’s barely aware of how Mac goes from straddling him to lying in his arms, Jack curled around Mac’s body with Mac’s back to Jack’s front._ _

__They are a _mess_ , but Jack can’t bring himself to care. Not as he and Mac lie there, lazily cuddling and regaining their breath._ _

__Certainly not when Mac next speaks._ _

__“When I said ‘me too’,” Mac starts and then stops. And then starts again. “When I said ‘me too’, I meant...”_ _

__His voice fades out before he finishes the thought, but it’s not like Jack’s forgotten the conversation he’s referencing - nevermind that it happened about twelve hours ago._ _

__“I... sort of guessed that. Tonight,” Jack admits, not making Mac say it. The way Mac looked at him tonight, without anything or anyone to hide behind- Jack swallows, hard. And then he swallows again._ _

__“It’s just. I _know_ I can say it. Saying it doesn’t-” Mac struggles to explain. “But the last time I said it... And the time before that-” _ _

__‘Nikki,’ Jack guesses. And Mac’s dad, before that, unless there was some other heartbreak in there between Mac’s dad leaving him and Nikki turning on him that Jack doesn’t know about._ _

__Mac takes a deep breath, and before Jack can assure him that it’s okay - Jack gets it. Mac needs time. What a person knows and what they feel can be too very different things, and Jack can wait for Mac to get a handle on-_ _

__“I _do_ love you, Jack,” Mac says. “I love you so damned much.” And he doesn’t stop there._ _

__“I depend on you, you know?” Mac asks, not turning to look for an answer but seeming to hold still as if waiting for one. Jack plants a gentle kiss on his shoulder, hoping that will do. He needs a moment if he’s going to talk and not sound choked up._ _

__Luckily, Mac seems to take that kiss as answer enough. He relaxes.“Not just to watch my back, I mean,” he adds. “You just... always being there for me? Even for the stuff I don’t think I need anybody else to be there for. That? That does so damned much for me, man. I can’t even tell you how much.”_ _

__“You don’t have to tell me anything, Mac,” Jack says. Because one super emotional confession deserves another. “But it makes me really, really happy when you do.”_ _

__“Full disclosure, huh?” Mac asks, like he can hear what Jack is thinking as clearly as what he’s saying._ _

__He can‘t of course, but Jack grins at the thought. “That’s the deal, right?”_ _

__“That’s the deal.”_ _

__And it’s a pretty sweet deal, if Jack does say so himself._ _


End file.
